This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Liquid crystal displays contain a layer of liquid crystal material. Pixels in a liquid crystal display contain thin-film transistors and pixel electrodes for applying electric fields to the liquid crystal material. The strength of the electric field in a pixel controls the birefringence of the liquid crystal material and thereby adjusts the brightness of the pixel.
Liquid crystal birefringence is also affected by changes in temperature and these changes tend to affect subpixels of different colors in a pixel unevenly. As a result, temperature variations across a display can potentially cause undesired pixel color shifts. For example, hotter portions of a display may contain pixels that are bluish relative to cooler portions of a display.